Welcome To The Real World: An Interwebs Series Fanfic
by TsukiyomiSistersAreFetch5Ever
Summary: We credit the creator of The Interwebs Series for our inspiration (TheInterwebsSeries on tumblr). All of your favorite websites have been personified in this slice of life fanfiction. We have given them our own fanmade human names and we have given them some of our own headcanons/story ideas.


Characters :D

Artistique Beaute (deviantART) - high school senior, quiet, always drawing, in her own world. bisexual. dating Grel Molerrand. stylish, slightly punkish. dabbles in photography. used to date Kayit Izle. Often talks with Grel about her ships and what she'd like to see in her favorite series. Often shows her art to Grel and asks for critique.

Grel Molerrand (fanfiction) - Lesbian. High school junior, shy at first, but gets loud and energetic once you get to know her. always writing stories. Comfy, nerdy, adorable. Has lots of OTPs and shares her opinions about the new episode or chapter with Artistique. She and Artistique often talk about who they ship and what they would like to see happen in their favorite series. dating Artistique. Often shows her stories to Artistique and asks for critique.

Scrivere Parole (Blogger) - Freshman, Italian Exchange Student. So smart he has some senior classes. Rather nerdy, usually reading and/or blogging. Has multiple blogs on Blogger, and his online alias is "BloggerBoy". Bisexual, doesn't have a absolutely great fashion sense since he's so into blogging- doesn't care much. Nervous and jumpy! shy, awkward, and bashful. Becomes Kayit's best friend. Parents died suddenly in a car crash (with Scriv as the only survivor) and he was sent to a American foster home, and is now at their school. Is bullied by Waisetsu.

Kayit Izle (YouTube) - high school senior, skateboarder, likes taking videos of EVERYTHING. bisexual. used to date Artistique Beaute. becomes Scrivere's best friend and develops huge crush on Scrivere. Will try to get Scrivere's attention.. over anything- and tries to show him his videos. Follows all of Scrivere's blogs just because Scrivere is the one writing orphaned kid that was adopted by Mr. Google.

Stella Swagger (Facebook) - High School Sophomore, loud and popular. Slightly stereotypical blonde, very "California-Girl". Is known for dating at least half of the boys in her class- and some of the girls too. Best friends with Birdy Coe. total bitch. has an obsession with swag. takes way too many selfies. shallow and selfish

Birdy Coe (Twitter) - A sweet, kind young girl but has a bad habit of gossiping. Popular for being Stella's best friend. Bisexual, and is shown to have a slight crush on Stella, but doesn't do anything about it. Easy to blush, and has a pet bird. Is on Twitter a lot. Sophomore. cute and girly, but a little too preppy

Vita Sparks (tumblr) - high school junior. lazy, hipster, spends way too much time online and oogling fictional characters. eats a lot of junk food. hardcore yaoi fangirl. gets defensive about her fandoms and ships, but is generally very friendly and kind. Can be very sarcastic. An orphaned kid that was adopted by Ms. Yahoo.

Edytuj Swagger (Instagram) - Young, Freshman. Hipster, loves taking pictures and then editing them. Annoys his older sister Stella because he edits her pictures a lot. Very sweet and kind and everyone thinks he's adorable. Refuses to go to Starbucks with Stella, and makes her go to "the local indie cafe". Metrosexual. Has a strange liking for bowties, has a collection, and wears them to school- which only annoys Stella farther.

Joc Steamroller (Steam) - goes by "Steam" when gaming. total gaming nerd. he's more passionate about games than anything and tends to make way too many game references in everyday conversation. Fourth year senior. Hey, he'll make it eventually. It's just one more level to clear.

Satomi Sato (Cleverbot) - The much too clever Japanese transfer student. She's wicked fast on a computer and has a sharp tongue. She looks cute, but her words sting. High school freshman.

Jynxx Jackson (Pandora) - Music-loving, calm, sort-of reggae like person. Very "chill" and laid back, takes his music seriously, though. Always has his headphones! Likes hip hop and ska quite a lot, but is also partial to R&B and the blues. Likes almost every kind of music. Will listen to anything but Country. can rap better than anyone. High school junior.

Rex Goodman (Bing) - Rex is a young kid who is very smart and will probably skip a few grades. Seventh Grade, and is known for being that "cute, innocent" kid. Hates Mr. Google and always tries to out-do him. He has a lot of information in that little head of his. Bad attitude and superiority complex.

Genevieve Smithers (Pinterest) - School Counselor. Very kind and sweet, has certain likings to certain things. Loves to help out and feels like a mother to the students and hopes she makes a difference- which she does. Cannot have kids therefore she runs a small foster home for two kids- one of which being Scrivere, and another a small baby. Often teaches students fun crafts.

Mr. Google (Google) - Adoptive father of Kayit. Mr. Google is a very wise, very hardworking businessman. He keeps Kayit on a tight leash, scolding him whenever he finds that Kayit has pirated music, movies, or TV shows and, of course, making him delete the pirated data. He can be kind of strict and hard on Kayit, but he isn't mean. He is friends with one of the school's teachers, Alvis White, who comes to him for answers whenever he does not know something. He is in love with Ms. Yahoo, but is so busy with his work that he does not have time to seek after her; plus, he just hasn't had the time to take a close enough look to realize that she has feelings for him as well.

Ms. Yahoo (Yahoo!) - Adoptive mother of Vita. She's a hardworking businesswoman, though she just isn't as successful as Mr. Google. She does not resent him for this fact at all, but rather admires his success. She has deep feelings for Mr. Google, but thinks that she does not have time for a relationship. She also has not noticed his feelings for her considering how busy they both are. She takes a much more liberal approach to raising Vita than Mr. Google uses with Kayit. Vita does not have many rules. Ms. Yahoo used to try to enforce a strict curfew, but gave up upon seeing how upset Vita got when she could not do as many things.

Alvis White (Wikipedia) - Teacher. Tries so very badly to be hip- That he remembers EVERYTHING Stella and Birdy tell him. Has a "bromance" type thing- Friends with Mr. Google and asks him what to do when he doesn't know something- which isn't very often.

Waisetsu Jama (4Chan) - High School Junior. Vulgar and perverted. Has dated (or slept with) quite a few of the girls- but is now "settled" with Vita. Looks like a Green Slenderman- Literally. Rather disturbing... Scares a lot of the new kids at the school. He and Vita are both pretty odd, so they make a good couple, though Waisetsu is definitely weirder and much more perverted. Bullies Scrivere- badly. He likes to tease Scrivere for never having been with a girl.


End file.
